Fullmetal Slytherin
by Black2Knight
Summary: What if Edward is a slytherin. Might continue. Not good at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Wow what a ride this has been. I've finally started by second fanfic. And this time I'm continuing it. On a note I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal alchemist and Harry potter. They belong to their respective authors. I am just writing this fanfic for entertainment. Enjoy!_

Chaos erupted within the brightly lit rooms of Malfoy Manor.

Servants hurried down the long winding hallways as smoke grenades were hurled out of broken windows. Most of them had gas masks on while others desperately tried to cover up their noses and mouths with pieces of table cloth. Looks of fear and shock were visible on their faces. One of them cowered as an explosion was heard at the other side of the mansion.

Edward Elric knew where the noise was coming from. He had just woken up and was still tired after a night of uneasy sleeping. Digging his hands into his trench coat pocket he made his way up the flight of stairs, avoiding any traces of smoke and flaming objects. A fire alarm sounded at the top of the staircase. Hushed voices of teenagers had been omitted and suddenly replaced by ear splitting screams and thunderous shouting.

The sounds were growing increasingly louder as Edward made his way to the top of the stairs. A door stood in front of him and he knew that behind it was where he would find the source of the catastrophe. Sighing deeply, he clutched the door knob and twisted it.

* * *

"Cid, when is he coming?"

"I told you he would be right here in a moment." The middle aged engineer was finding her rants very tiresome. It had been weeks before he was able to convince Yuffie to come to this place. He scratched his forehead and started knocking on an outsized door in front of him. He waited on the threshold and discovered that the door contained strange symbols. A triangle shaped one with a vertical line and a circle in the middle was what interested him the most. He knew he must have recognized it from somewhere.

The door creaked open and a middle aged dark haired, pale skinned man stepped out. His cloak was arranged in a way that it obscured all his clothing making it look like he was a mystical being driven from the depths of the underworld to the surface. His eyes darted from Cid to Yuffie and when he laid his eyes on to the latter, his expression began filling with lust. Yuffie scowled at him.

"Hello, you must be our new visitors," the man sneered. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Severus Snape, the protector of the mansion and potions teacher of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"What is that, another name for hell? There's no way I'll feel happy in a crap school like that."

Disgust started showing on Snape's face. He knelt down in front of Yuffie and moved in towards her ear. "You may think it sounds like hell," he hissed. "But I can insure you that you would be delighted to live in that place. And if you are still not happy enough then I will make you."

Yuffie's face went quiet with anxiety and Cid stepped in to apologize. "Please excuse my daughter's ill-mannered behavior. She has been tormented many times at her previous school and she is worried about accessing another one."

Snape smiled evilly. "That is okay on my account. At Hogwarts tormenting, bullying and abuse are banned from the system and if she is place in Slytherin then her protected would be clearly justified. Please let us forgot all the troubles and let me give you a tour of the mansion. I have a feeling that would be simply overjoyed to have another visitor over for the holidays. And I expect his son would too."

* * *

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

Edward's eyebrow raised as three teenage boys flew around the room on broomsticks. Every minute they hurled smoke grenades either out of the window or at the blond haired boy who was continuously ordering them to stop. He knew Malfoy would never succeed in stopping them and there was a chance that if he continued shouting, he could get hurt.

Suddenly the door behind him burst open and he was violently pushed aside by a boy who was seemingly three years older than him. He was dressed in blue overalls with sleek black hair and an expression of pride on his round face. He wore white gloves with a familiar symbol that Edward had seen countless times, imprinted on to the soft material.

"Don't worry ," he said. "These boys need to be taught a lesson and the only way for that to happen is if I heat up the room a little."

"Thank you Mustang," Malfoy replied, contently. "I knew I could count on you to deal with those mindless gits. Now would you excuse me, I have to go. Father is calling me."

"Go ahead," Mustang said. "But be warned. You'll miss the fireworks."

And with that, he snapped his finger. Orangey colored flames leapt out from his gloves and began launching into the air. It then divided itself into sparks and exploded, showering the broomstick riders with smoke. Coughing fits were heard as Malfoy sneaked out of the room. Mustang beamed at his work of art, but the three boys wouldn't stop.

"Guys, this is an order!" he shouted as more flames danced off his hands. "Get down from there this instant!"

The boys ignored him and resumed their flight. One of them made a rasping noise before dropping a smoke grenade on his head. It blew up within kilometers of his face and his attacker made an audible, startled squeak sound with threw Edward into a laughing fit. Mustang glared at him.

"Stop laughing Fullmetal!" he yelled as more grenades exploded against the ceiling. "Be useful and help me out for once!"

"Sorry Mustang but that's my job!"

Edward craned his neck around at the source of that voice. A girl about the same age as Mustang was leaning against the door. Her blond hair was tied into a pigtail and she was dressed in rather frail looking robes, making her appear as an old lady rather than a young student. There was a stern look on her face which almost made Mustang tremble in horror.

"R R Riza!" he stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of some business!" the girl replied.

She snatched an object out of her trouser pocket. Edward saw that it looked like a blackened tennis ball with three holes on each side. She tossed it at the ceiling where it attached itself to the hardened, mahogany wood. As it desperately clanged on like a damsel in distress, it began to vibrate. It then started to glow a reddish light which attracted the attention of the boys who were now seated on their brooms in midair.

Suddenly it exploded showering Edward with pieces of debris and wood. His vision blurred as he rubbed his eyes, trying to sweep away all the flecks of dust that were blocking his sight. As the entire room came back into focus, he saw the three boys attempting to lift a load of roof debris off their backs. They began shivering when they saw Riza and made gestures of apology with their hands which were smeared with dirt and grime.

"Havoc, Falman, Breda!" she barked. "I'm gonna have to report this. Now get out, all of you!"

The boys fearfully scurried away like mice to the door. Mustang started laughing like a lunatic.

"Those idiots!" he said. "You did a great job there Riza, you really did.

"Thanks Roy," Riza said as she slung the rucksack over her shoulder. "But you're gonna have to buy me another one of those devices tomorrow. I may need them for… well you know."

She beamed at him and exited the room. Mustang wheeled around to face Edward.

"Fullmetal, you have to go downstairs ASAP. wants you to meet someone."

"Who is it?" Edward asked, curiously. "If it's some stupid prank like the last time you said that, I'm going to bash that pretty little face of yours with my automail."

Mustang didn't seem at all threatened by his attitude. "It's a chick if you wanna know. And a good one as well. Said her names Yuffie. Sounds pretty weird I know, but she's Asian and you know how much I crave for Asian girls. Especially those tiny miniskirt wearing ones."

"All right, whatever you pervert." Edward swept some dust off his trench coat and stepped out of the room. "I'm gonna see her alright and then you gotta do me a favor. And you better do it. So be careful, I'll talk with you later."

"Yeah whatever Fullmetal. Just make sure that I'm gonna be her future boyfriend and not you. So keep your hands off her and let me handle things around here."

Edward smirked and left the room, leaving Mustang to his own imaginations.

* * *

Draco Malfoy shifted nervously in his seat. The girl next to him; an Asian dressed in a blackened school uniform was twirling a pen in her hand, her eyes staring blankly into space. She was bored and he couldn't blame her. Who wouldn't after waiting so long for someone to arrive?

His hand began twitching and he tried to conceal its movement by hiding it under his jeans. Anxiety enveloped him as he began sipping a glass of pumpkin juice. The girl followed his example, but as she drank it, he could spot an iPod sticking out of her skirt. _Mudblood_, he thought. Her lips emerged from the glass, revolted at its taste. Slightly bored out of her mind she turned to him for help. He blushed and screwed up his face in thought.

"What is this stuff?" she asked pointing to the contents of the glass. "It tastes familiar."

"It's ummm… pumpkin juice," he replied.

She gaped at him in speculation. "You wizards use pumpkin in your drinks. That's kind of gross. I mean if you're a pumpkin hater like me."

Malfoy's lips widened a bit and he looked round for an answer. The staircase door opened and a boy his age stepped out, his blond hair flying wildly behind him.

"Edward, thank god you're here," Malfoy said desperately. "Father says you're the only one who hasn't met her yet and she's been waiting here for ages."

"I see." Edward observed her carefully. "Is she the new recruit?"

"Yep and professor Snape made sure she was to be placed into Slytherin."

"I hear you're the Fullmetal alchemist," the girl interrupted. "Your name's Edward Elric isn't it. I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid's partner in crime and erm… flying stuff. I hear you're great at alchemy, would you rather teach me its arts."

Edward hesitated at her response. "Perhaps later. I'm pretty busy now."

"That's okay, it was just a request." Yuffie turned to Malfoy whose fingers were tapping tensely on the wooden coffee table. "He's a somewhat shy individual isn't he?"

Malfoy forced his head up. Edward stared at him. "Yeah, but he's very useful. A skilled wizard this guy is."

"Really?" Yuffie said. "That's great; he can teach me magic then."

Malfoy's cheeks turned a violent shade of crimson. Edward sniggered at his reaction.

"Well, these things are very complex so you'll take weeks to be able to learn them from us," Edward explained. "But if you go to Hogwarts you'll be able to learn it faster there."

Yuffie's smile vanished. "Why does everyone want me to go to that shitty school? I mean why me anyways. I could have learned magic back at where I lived. There are loads of wizards there. Although we call them mages."

"I don't know what Mr. Malfoy's plans are yet, I mean I'm enrolling this year as an exchange student. I have no idea on how to do magic."

"You do alchemy."

Edward gazed at her sternly. "Alchemy is in no form of magic. It is science and it's not the one that makes potions and gold."

Yuffie nodded to say that she understood and she rose up out of her seat to shake hands. She smiled at him contently and skipped merrily out of the living room. Edward stared after her and saw Snape standing beside her in the garden entrance, looking reluctant to do his duty.

"That was awkward," he said as Malfoy went to refill his glass with more pumpkin juice.

* * *

The clock struck twelve signaling that it was midnight. Edward yawned as he headed down the corridor, eager to find a bed to sleep in. He needed to find his room as quick as possible before anyone catches him wondering around after curfew. Suddenly he stopped and stared at the sight in front of him. Yuffie was in her pajamas and was trying to unlock the garden door which was out of bounds at nighttime. It creaked open and she raised her fist triumphantly in the air. Once she disappeared behind it, Edward wondered what type of mischief she would be up to.

Suddenly a muttering sound was heard and Edward immediately felt numb. He was unable to move and what's even worse is that he couldn't even speak. He was immobilized. A scream echoed in his mind as his body was moving; taking long steps towards a door. Then a hand he couldn't even control wretched it open and he immediately collapsed onto the floorboards. The door behind him slammed shut and was bolted from the outside.

"Well, well, well," someone was saying. "We're in trouble now."

Luckily the door had bars making it easy for him to see what was going on the other side. He peered outside and was staring into the face of Draco Malfoy. And he was grinning.

_A/N: Well here it is, the first chapter. Sorry it had to end on a cliff-hanger though. Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward, boy am I glad to see you."

"Yeah, now can you get me out of this cell?" Edward was growing impatient. He was exhausted and needed sleep immediately. Yet here he was, not in his bedroom, but in a cell. There were no objects in the room, just open space. It was definitely not the place for a well known alchemist.

"Sorry Elric, but my orders are to capture you and all the alchemists living here. I'm sorry mate, but you'll have to be held here until the mistress arrives."

Edward scowled. "Dude I am sleepy here. There's no bed in this room."

"Sorry my friend, but you'll have to get used to it."

He glared at Malfoy and suddenly felt a rash of hatred towards him. His hands clenched into fists, but suddenly he realized something. There was a way out. He didn't care about wizarding law; he'd rather be sent to a hearing than having to stay the night in a tiny cell. He just had to do it. Reluctantly he clapped his hands together, but nothing was produced. He tried again, but yet again, nothing happened.

Malfoy continued smiling at him. "Sorry Elric, but the mistress has enchanted this room with a spell that prevents any usage of magic or your so-called alchemy."

"Alchemy isn't magic! So how could it not work?"

"Well, in our world it is considered as magic apparently," Malfoy said, simply. "Didn't you ever listen to what father said. Alchemy borrows elements from magic."

"Lies!" Edward touched both hands on the door, but still there was no reaction.

"You can try it as many times as possible, but trust me it would never work." Malfoy gave him a weak smile.

There was a slight change within his body. Malfoy's eyes were different. They were more emotionless and looked as though he were staring blankly into space. He was showing no remorse, no pity. Edward also noticed that he was not blinking at all.

He was being mind controlled.

There was no doubt about it. Edward had read real life stories about this occurring to people. The effect of being possessed. The only form of magic that existed within his world. He himself had also been possessed which is what lead him to this room. This meant one thing. There was another wizard in this mansion that was controlling him.

A wide array of ideas passed in and out of his mind, displaying new ones every few second. Finally, he had found the perfect one. It was told that mind controlled individuals were easy to trick and this gave him the upper hand. It was also noted that telling sympathetic tales to a mind controlled being would release them from control for a few minutes. If he could persuade Malfoy to let him out, he would be able to find his controller and disable the connection.

But it would be risky.

"Hey Malfoy, who is your mistress anyways?"

Panic enfolded Malfoy's face. He took a step backwards from the cell. "Why should I tell you," he said. "She told me not to tell anyone, let alone an alchemist."

"It's your mother isn't it?"

His skin grew pale. "No it's not! Why should she anyways?"

"Because I had a cousin who once got kicked out of the household for obeying orders from a complete stranger," Edward spoke, beginning to enjoy this moment of torment. "It's called loyalty and it isn't good to expose strangers to your family. They could steal your gold, they could embarrass you. And if they found out it was because of you Malfoy, then they'll know you're snitching. And before you know it, your mommy and daddy would kick your blond haired ass out of the window."

Malfoy's eyes brimmed with tears. "No they wouldn't do that! You're lying! I know you are!"

But the serious expression on Edward's face made him believe it. Tears ran down his face like miniature waterfalls and the pupils in his eyes altered and became more lifelike. He brushed off the watery liquids and blinked several times, proving that he is now under control of his own self once again. But for how long?

"Now," Edward began. "Will you please let me free? I'll help you, I swear."

Malfoy nodded and unlocked the door. But suddenly he stopped and his eyes became emotionless once again. A sound of footsteps came closer and a petite shadow was now visible against the bright and illuminating moonlight. The door bolted shut yet again.

"Here we go again," Edward muttered, bitterly.

* * *

"Malfoy what are you doing up here so late?" Yuffie asked, curiously.

Malfoy spun on the spot and faced the Asian. "Nothing and if I were to tell, it would none of your business. Now go back to sleep you insolent little child."

There was a change in the tone of his once snobbish voice. It sounded more demonic, like he was being possessed by something or someone. Yuffie shuddered just by hearing it ringing in her ears. The Slytherin grinned greedily at her and licked his lips while leaning against a metallic door.

"Umm Malfoy," she said, terror infusing her insides. "What's going on? You're scaring me out here."

"Nothing's wrong. I just love the way I sound. That's all." Malfoy eyed her up and down. "Black trousers and shirt with panda heads. That's just awesome!"

Yuffie shot him an icy glare as he burst out laughing. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What did I tell you? I just feel more powerful now. In fact I feel like a superhero."

"Yeah well, you know what? Do and do your drama lessons someplace else!" And with that, she turned on the spot and walked away. Malfoy snickered and grabbed her wrist, holding on to it tightly.

"Let go!" Yuffie said. "You don't want me to beat you up do you?"

"Hey Asian girl!"

Edwards's voice sounded from behind the metallic door. Yuffie focused her gaze on it.

"Edward, what are you doing in there?" she asked.

"Don't ask me; ask the dude who's grabbing your wrist!"

She glared at Malfoy who returned the favor with a big, hearty smirk. She shoved him away from her brutally but he regained balance and was poised for the next move.

"So we're getting a little violent now?" he sneered. "That's just wonderful. I love violence."

He lunged at her, but she lashed out a high kick in self defense. It collided with his face and he went rolling across the carpet, painting it scarlet with the blood from his own nose. He coughed then went back into a standing position, scowling.

"I wasn't ready!" he protested.

Fixing his fiery eyes on her, he made a karate stance with his hands. He charged at her, his fingers ready to stab his opponent's stomach, but she attacked first, aiming her kick at his skull. He dodged it and did a series of back flips. She stared at him in awe; since when was Malfoy trained in the martial arts?

"Yuffie, don't hurt him too badly!" Edward was heard yelling. "He is possessed but he's still the same person and inflicting critical damage to him would possibly cost him his life!"

"Shut up you dickhead!" the possessed Malfoy now said. "Keep out of this business!"

He made yet another move and to his joy, his opponent was not ready for it. He backhanded her and jabbed his fingers under her ribs. She yelped in pain and attempted to beat the living daylights out of him with a swing from her fist. But he sensed it coming and swept her leg. She lost balance and collapsed on to the carpet and he prevented her next move by placing his foot hard on her abdomen. Struggling to get up, she spat at him, but he ignored the offense.

"Come on dear," he said. "Let's not fight over such matters."

"Sorry Malfoy, but I have to do this." And as quick as a flash, Yuffie whipped out a kunai and dug it into his foot.

Malfoy yelled in agony and angrily pulled it out. Blood sprayed from the wound but he managed to briskly conceal it with a scrap of his own clothing. As he looked up, Yuffie's foot went flying from nowhere and slammed into his chest. Saliva flew out of his mouth as he crashed into a nearby wall, leaving a rather large crack in his wake.

This gave her time to unbolt the door and free Edward from his prison. He smiled at her as he fitted his trench coat into a more comfortable position.

"Thanks a dozen. Now let's call an exorcist or someone to help out this poor fellow."

At those words, Malfoy immediately got into a standing position. He took the kunai and used it to stab Edward's arm. But to his surprise he was not in pain. Instead he was laughing.

"So you want to know what my arm is made of then?" Edward smirked and tore a piece of clothing off his right arm. Instead of bloody flesh, a shiny piece of metal gleamed from the torn article of cloth. It covered his whole arm as though it were really a part of him. Malfoy scowled and made his next move.

"You really want to die, don't you?" He recovered the kunai and poised himself in a defensive stance. "Well then, let me show you-

Suddenly his head automatically smashed into the wall and his entire body was lifted up into the air. The two people stood watching him in amazement and shock as he literary flew across to the other end of the corridor. An audible crashing sound was heard. Amidst the noise a black cloaked figure appeared in front of them. In his hand was an outlandish weapon; a giant key. It was black with silver outlining to make it stand out among normal keys and it emitted an intense glow when exposed to the darkness. The figure stared at them from under his hood and said in a calm voice: "There's no need to afraid of me. I'm only here to help."

His abnormal voice prompted Edward to burst out: "Who are you?"

The figure seemed to smile from under his hood. "I don't have a real name. But if you'd like you can call me Roxas."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight began invading the shadowy presence known as nighttime. Rays of dazzling light penetrated the windows of Malfoy Manor, forming bright patches of sunbeams on the carpeted ground. Edward was the first one to get a douse of its energy and as he squinted his eyes at the intense brightness that blinded him, he began to force himself out of bed. The events that occurred last night had made him physically shaken and worn-out due to only a few hours of sleep.

His sluggish speed took him an hour just to get his teeth brushed, take a shower and get his normal clothes on. He slouched on the sofa and decided to continue reading his book. He fumbled around with the sofa for his book, but it wasn't there. _Strange,_ he thought. _I could have sworn I left it on top of the sofa before I got some close._ A yawn escaped his mouth as he made his way out of the guest room like a tortoise. Everyone else, it seems had gone to the breakfast room and he was not surprised. They at least didn't have to fight a crazed and possessed Slytherin student with advanced karate and kung-fu skills.

"Looking for this?"

Edward turned to see Roxas smiling at him, a leather bound book clutched in his right hand. It was rather strange to see him without his cloak on; he looked like a number one cosplay fan. His jacket and slacks were colored in a combination of white and black and his light blond hair stuck up in spikes which were possibly created by hair gel. His eyes twinkled like stars and he wore a rather handsome smile on his face. Edward stared at the boy in front of him before snatching the book out of his hand.

"I thought it would get you out of bed," Roxas told him. "_Equivalent exchange and advanced alchemy. _It sounds like an interesting book. What is it? A fairytale, an instruction manual…"

"It's none of your business," Edward said. "What about Malfoy? Have you checked on him yet?"

Roxas nodded. "He was sent to St Mungo's since the healer claimed that he was suffering a rather serious back injury. However the good news is that it's easily curable. There's also a knife wound in his foot, but it's not at all serious. He should be back home in no time."

Edward heaved a sigh of relief and Roxas eyed him with a tear-jerking smile. "I'm sorry Edward. I think I overdid the damage to him. I knew that I shouldn't interfere."

"Why are you sorry?" Edward placed a metallic hand on his left shoulder. "It was possibly the only way in which he could have been defeated. After all I bet he had already received a lot of pain by the time you arrived, considering he was stabbed by Yuffie. Getting slammed into a wall would be no worse than what she did to him."

Roxas felt more reassured and decided to leave his own thoughts to himself as he walked leisurely down the long winding corridor. Edward glanced after him with wonder. _Recruit number zero_, he thought, remembering what Lucius Malfoy has said at the meeting. _A boy with an ability best kept secret._ He shrugged to himself and made his way down to the lobby.

* * *

Furor Bradley stepped out of the black limousine, his long cane used to support the weary bones in his legs. He was still strong after these many years although he was not used to walking about without a cane unless in emergencies. Two military personnel escorted him to a colossal building that stood a few meters away from him. He felt something brush itself against his trousers and he looked down and smiled at a little boy's head which popped out from around his left leg.

The Furor approached the building entrance and knocked. A clanking sound was heard from the other side and a skinny, fair haired lady advanced from the inside of the mansion. She winced when she saw the Furor, standing there with an eye patch draped over one of his eyes like a pirate greedy for treasure. But he took no notice and smiled heartily at her. He had recognized her.

"Why hello there," he spoke in a mystifying tone. "Your husband invited me to this rather fabulous looking structure. I was wondering where I can find him, Narcissa."

Narcissa stared at him then said: "He's in his office, signing some paperwork. He said that he doesn't want to be disturbed." She peered back into the building and added "should I make you feel at home? I'm sure the guests and servants would love to meet you. Especially since you're considered a political figure within the wizarding society."

The Furor nodded, politely. "That would be wonderful," he said. "I'm sure you'll love to meet my boy, Selim. He's a nervous individual, but he is very polite and very good at making friends."

The Furor beamed at the child who now twitched nervously. Narcissa smiled at the two of them and gestured them into the building. "Where is Snape when you need him," she muttered to herself.

As they approached the entrance to the breakfast hall, they found their path blocked by a tall, gaunt faced woman. Her gothic style dressed was not fitted for the daylight and her eyes strained as though she were a vampire. He scanned Narcissa and the visitors.

"Cissy, who are these people?" she demanded.

"They're visitors, Bellatrix" Narcissa told her. "Lucius invited them so we can be reassured that they are perfect safe to deal with and not spies from the ministry. "

"Bah! Do not talk to me about the ministry," Bellatrix snarled. "Those bastards are crazy to not support the dark lord in the first place and look at them now. They don't even believe the truth that came out of their beloved headmaster's mouth. Gah! They even went as far as to imprison me and my mates. Luckily I got out safely. And what are YOU doing here?" she added pointing a long bony finger at Selim.

Selim whimpered with fright, but Narcissa stepped in to protect him. "He is Bradley's son which is what he had told me," she explained, straightforwardly. "Bella you have to calm down. I know you're still mad after being put into Azkaban for so long, but you have to deal with it. After all you did terrible things and that's the risk you're going to have to take."

Bellatrix glared at her with her hands clenched tightly into fists. "Cissy, are you trying to act like a high class ministry official here? Because it pisses off and you know that when I get pissed then I get madder and madder. And you don't want that happening, do you?"

Selim pressed his child-like face against the Furors leggings. Bradley tried to calm the situation down.

"Now, now girls," he said. "We shouldn't fight over something like this."

"You got a problem here, old man?" Bellatrix shrieked.

Bradley ignored her and said: "I am basically here to meet Mr. Malfoy himself, but since he is busy I want to get myself a little snack." He stared at Bellatrix. "You miss, are interfering and I would have enjoyed it if you had not. Now be a nice girl and leave Mrs. Malfoy alone."

Rage filled the tainted soul of Bellatrix. She whipped out her wand and stuck it out at the Furor, moving it about to see which part of him would suffer the most. Selim peered out from behind his trousers, spotted the wand and cowered at the sight of it. Blood boiled her veins as she gave the Furor a wicked smile. Narcissa backed away, either unable to assist him or not willing to co-operate at all.

"You know what; you have a problem with me old man!" Bellatrix cried. "I detest problems and if some bastard just said I was interfering, then he does have a problem. And I hate it when people have problems with me. So Mr. Furor, you're going to say sorry to me like a nice little brat. You're going to bow down on your knees and treat me like I'm the woman of this house. As though I were Furor myself. And if you don't, I'm gonna use my ultimate torture device on you! When I count to three, you're gonna obey me!"

The Furor raised his hand in politeness. "I would insist that you do not attempt to attack me. I am the Furor and I should be treated as a respectful young man. You miss, should listen to me and stop acting like an insecure little child."

Bellatrix glowered at him with abhorrence and screamed: "That's it! Cruc-

But before she could complete the incantation, the tip of her wand disconnected from the rest of its body and toppled onto the ground. It rolled across the carpet where it halted against a chair. Feelings of astonishment and lost plagued her mind as she knelt in front of the broken chunk which had fallen from her wand. The Furor had drawn his sword - which was disguised as a cane - and sliced the heart of her blackthorn wand in order to interrupt the curse. For once he felt a little pity at this lady and her wrecked choice of weaponry. He himself would have been dreadfully upset if his sword had suffered a similar fate.

Bellatrix's eyes burned with intense hatred for the man and she raised herself into a standing position, tears flowing down her pale face. "You fiend!" she screamed. "You fucking bastard! I'm gonna slice that fucking smile and wipe it off your stinking little face!"

The furor's eyebrow rose as she advanced closer to him. "Do you have any idea how many sickles I have spent to get a fabulous wand such as this? No, you don't! That's why you tried to slice it into pieces. I spent years handling that things and it's been a bliss for me, but then you came along and ruined the whole fucking thing!"

The Furor had absolutely no idea of what to say except to apologize in an un-political manner. "I'm, so sorry mistress."

"SORRY!" Her looks wanted to kill and there was no doubt about that. She wanted revenge. "YOU START TALKING TO ME LIKE THE BOSS OF THIS PLACE AND NOW YOU SAY SORRY!"

* * *

"Fullmetal stop right there! I sense a fight going on."

A seventeen year old popped out from behind a door and Edward finally found himself face to face with the Furor's successor: Roy Mustang. His expression was serious and a curious gaze was printed on his round and military-like face. Edward allowed him to grab his shoulder and pull him into the living room. The door swung open and an unbelievable sight met their eyes.

The Furor was overlooking a tearful and fuming Bellatrix, who was lying face down on the ground, staining the carpet with tear drops. She was cursing and giving orders to a terrified-looking Narcissa who was directing her wand with shaking hands at the Furor's torso.

"Cissy, curse him now!" She ordered. "Show him who the boss around here is!"

"What's going on?"

The three of them stared at Mustang, who gazed upon them confusingly. The Furor smiled as he sheathed his sword. "Well, since my colonel's here, I'll be heading to the breakfast room. I'm terribly sorry about your wand Mrs. Bellatrix, but I'm sure you'll get it fixed easily."

"FIXED?" Bellatrix yelled. "DON"T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WANDS? THEY CANNOT BE FIXED!"

"Well, I cannot help you out with that," the Furor replied in a polite tone. "I best be going now. I can smell the sweet scent of a baked muffin from just around the corner."

He waved goodbye and strode off, with Selim and his guards following his example. Narcissa Malfoy directed her gaze to Edward as Bellatrix sped off, muttering wizarding swear words under her breath.

"Edward, Lucius would like to see you now," she said. "You know where his office is, don't you?"

"Yeah, but why does he want me now?"

"He says he wants to tell to something very important."

Edward nodded and strode back into the hallway. He went up a flight of stairs until he reached the brightest door in the household. Taking in deep breaths, he wrenched it open.

"Ah, Edward, good to see you." Lucius was gazing at Edward's article of clothing as though expecting him to be an imposter. His long, billowing blond hair obscured a section of his face and he was filling in some very complicated looking paperwork. There was no trace of a smile on his solemn face as his visitor took a seat in front of him. After seconds of continuous writing, he finally found the urge to say something.

"Do you know why I wanted you here, Edward?" he began.

"No." Edward didn't know what to say. Was he in trouble or something? Did it have something to do with last night's events?

"Well, my son has been hospitalized and the healers had come to me this morning to say that he had been caught muttered something about a young alchemist. That wouldn't happen to be you wouldn't it?" The look on his face was graver than he had expected.

Edward felt like making a dash for the door. "I don't know," he said.

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

Lucius peered at him from behind his paperwork. "The thing is that I have no idea why he has been cured for in St Mungo's. Twelve stitches to the head, the healers said. I suggested that alchemy was the cause of this. But I trust you Elric. I know you wouldn't be the kind to attack my son. I suspect some other alchemist had entered the household and inflict such terrible pain to his head."

Edward followed the pacing of his words very slowly. _Why would he suspect an alchemist,_ he thought.

But Lucius was not done yet. "I have invited you here not to talk about my son's injuries but rather about something else. Edward this is not a request, you have to do this. You have to lead the army."


End file.
